In the shadows
by Palabras no dichas
Summary: Una historia diferente a la que conocemos. Cuando Ned Stark subía el último escalón de aquella torre solo para llegar a la cima y encontrarse con su hermana, la niña que había nacido en aquel parto estaba siendo llevada a un lugar seguro, en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba su medio hermano, justo como lo había planeado su padre junto a Lord Jon Connington.


El vestido le estorbaba para correr, y el aire seco que golpeaba su rostro no ayudaba en absoluto ya que cada vez que se detenía para remangarse aquel vestido color turquesa temía en perder aquella joven, en seguida la reconoció y deseaba verla más de cercas, solo eso deseaba. Cuando estuvo apunto de sujetarla del hombro fue ahí donde sintió como su cintura era envuelta por unos brazos, con tan solo olor aquel aroma sabía de quién se trataba; cerró los ojos como sí eso hiciera que él desapareciera, así como aquellos infantes que sentían que sí cerraban los ojos entonces aquella criatura maligna desaparecía.

 _Sabes cuales son las reglas.-_ Murmuró aquel chico mientras la apartaba del camino, cuando pudo sentir de nuevo sus pies en el suelo es ahí que abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con aquellos ojos que solían cambiar de color cuando se topan con la luz de un día nuevo. Un amanecer que esperaban fervientemente porque sabían que en ese único momento dejaban de pretender lo que no eran, bajaban las mascaras para sonreír e imaginar lo que podían ser, lo que eran en verdad. El ceño fruncido se dejo mostrar en aquel muchacho de cabello café claro y piel tan blanca que era tan parecida a la porcelana.

L _o sé, solo quería verla de cerca, yo solo quería un instante para.._ -No podía concluir aquella oración porque no podía explicar lo que quería, ella simplemente esperaba ver aquel rostro de cerca, saber sí es chica de cabello castaño oscuro era tan parecida como decían, tan parecida a aquella mujer que le había dado vida pero sin embargo, nunca logro conocer. Esperanzada en que esa persona que ella anteriormente le seguí los pasos tan ferozmente estuviera a la vista pero no, le falto solo un vistazo para que una mueca amarga se mostrará en sus labios, esa persona había desaparecido entre los individuos que trataban de esquivar a los comerciantes, esos que no dejaban que alguien se fuera con las manos vacías.

 _Es peligroso, sé que no te lo debo de decir porque lo sabes bien, Arellys.-_ Hasta de nombre tenían que cambiar, cada vez que sentían que estaban en peligro, debían de irse a tierras más lejanas de donde se encontraban, cambiar la historia establecida y crearse una nueva. Ese nombre le parecía tan bello pero no era como su nombre real, ese nombre que era tan suyo y creían que el tan solo decirlo lograría que la oscuridad los alcanzará. Se darían cuenta de quién era, solo tenían que ver su apariencia y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que comenzarán a cuestionarse lo que sucedido hace años atrás, y es ahí donde juntarían las piezas como sí de un rompecabezas se tratase. Ella le seguía el paso al joven que de vez en cuando veía encima de su hombro derecho solo para garantizarse que lo seguía, no dejaría que echará todo a perder, tenían un plan, ese mismo plan que fue creado hace más de diez años. No dejaría que ella muriera solo por algo que el llamaba "capricho" cuando se molestaba siempre que ella planeaba con detalles lo que quería hacer, lo de recuperar lo que le pertenecía, él se encargaba de frustrar esos planes y hacerla ir por el camino correcto pero sin decirle nada de lo que en realidad tenía el joven en la cabeza, mucho menos le contaría de las noches de insomnio en el que imaginaba miles de cosas que podían suceder sí el secreto salía a la luz, escenas que imaginaba desde ser recibidos con los brazos abiertos y la celebración del regreso de ambos con los brazos abiertos hasta imaginarse las diferentes torturas a los que los pudieran someter.

Al la madrugada siguiente, unas horas antes de que el sol reflejara los primeros rayos en las ventanas, ambos estaban ya despiertos y escalando uno de los arboles, pero no siempre eran arboles o paredes, algunas veces eran carruajes o incluso barriles de vino, todo lo que les pudiera ayudar a llegar a la cima. Tomaron asiento en el techo de la humilde choza mientras dejaban ambas piernas balancearse en el borde. No tenían que hablar, el silencio era más que relajante, sentían que aunque no mencionaran una sola palabra podían decirse todo a la vez. El sol apenas se asoma por el horizonte, y apenas logra verse a través de las nubes que lo esconden, era algo majestuoso, la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules esperaba que ese momento se congelara y se quedará para siempre. Aegon le sujeto la mano con calidez fue ahí donde ella salió de ese encanto y pudo observar como los ojos azul oscuro tomaban un perfecto color purpura.

 _Mi hermosa, hermosa Iliana, ¿cómo podría asfixiarme la soledad sí te tengo a mi lado? eres lo único que necesito, eres lo único que ha estado conmigo durante todo este recorrido. Ambos sabemos que hay algo mucho más grande que nosotros, sabemos que tarde o temprano la oscuridad nos alcanzará y se llevará toda nuestra luz, ambos lo sabemos desde que somos pequeños._ \- El nudo en la garganta de la joven era prueba suficiente de que eso era verdad, quizás esa era la razón por la que quería conocer esa parte de su pasado, pero no en ese momento ya que Iliana no podía imaginar un mejor lugar para estar que no fuera ese, ese era el único momento en su día en el que ese vacío se llenaba. Aegon era su familia, recordaba con cariño todas esas noches de tormenta en las que la reconfortaba, aún cuando ambos eran niños. Iliana creció con Aegon, ambos tuvieron las mismas enseñanzas pero ambos sobresalían en diferentes aspectos es ahí donde Lord Connington les contaba que veía claramente muchas cosas de sus padres en ellos, en Aegon podía ver a Rheagar y en Iliana podía observar a Lyanna. Es por eso que les pedía que nunca dejarán de estar alerta ante el peligro, ya que ese mismo los acompañaría hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
